Heretofore, as a transparent conductive layer, a so-called conductive glass in which an indium oxide thin film is formed on a glass has been well known. However, since the base of the conductive glass is glass, the flexibility and processability thereof are inferior and the conductive glass sometimes cannot be used depending on the purpose of use. Therefore, in recent years, transparent conductive films having various plastic films including a polyethylene terephthalate (PET) film have been used as bases in view of advantages such as a superior impact resistance and a superior lightweight property in addition to a superior flexibility and a superior processability.
In the case where a transparent conductive film is used for a touch panel, since the frequency of directly contacting with a conductive film is higher than the case where a transparent conductive film is used for a liquid crystal display or the like, compatibility between an abrasion resistance and a soil resistance is required. Hence, a transparent conductive film on which a hard coat layer is provided has been proposed. Further, in order to improve the abrasion resistance and soil resistance of the hard coat layer, a hard coat layer using a curable composition containing a compound that includes one of a fluorine atom and a silicon atom has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1). However, with the diversification of applications of touch panels associated with the wide proliferation of touch panels in recent years, the diversification of opportunities for the surface to be scratched or to be soiled can be imagined. Accordingly, the transparent conductive film is required to have a higher level of abrasion resistance and a higher level of soil resistance and to maintain these properties.